Reconciling of Hearts
by Jenn Lynne
Summary: One Shot: Heero tells Relena how he feels about her, when she tells him that she always thought he hated her. Her reaction... A slap in the face... HYxRP


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, and I do not claim to do so...  
  
Reconciling of Hearts  
  
By: Jenn Lynne  
  
"I have killed Mariemaia. I won't kill anymore, I don't have to." As Heero's body gave out, Relena yelled his name and caught him as he fell. She stroked his deep chocolate brown hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. It was finally over.  
  
Once Upon A Time...  
  
One month later, Heero was finally released from the hospital. He had no place to go no home anywhere. Relena had told him, when he had first regained consciousness, that he was welcome at her home until he could find himself a place to stay. He had told her then that that would not be necessary, but now, he wasn't so sure. As he stepped onto the sidewalk in front of the hospital he didn't know quite what to do. He looked out as the people passed him by. An old couple with a young grandchild where laughing as they passed, and a young man and woman walked hand in hand. Silent, but content just to be in each other's company. Heero sighed, then took a deep breath and decided that he would ask Relena if her offer still stood. He walked up to the near by payphone only to find that he didn't have any money. He was hesitant about calling collect, what if she didn't accept the charges? Then what? He sighed again, defeated. He called collect and hoped that whomever answered the phone  
would accept the charges.  
  
"Please say your name now." The recording said.  
  
"Heero Yuy." He said softly into the receiver.  
  
The phone rang at the Peacecraft home and Pagan answered. He listened to the recording, then the name. Remembering the young Gundam Pilot, Relena had spent so long having him track down during the first war, he accepted the charges.  
  
"Hello Master Yuy." Pagan said looking at the screen in front of him that read 'No Image Available'.  
  
"Hello Pagan," the young man replied. Twirling the phone cord aimlessly with his free hand in a nervous manner. "Is Relena there?" he asked, a little hesitation in his voice.  
  
"No, she's at work. Would you like me to call her and ask something for you? I assume you're on a payphone with no money, otherwise you would not have called collect." He replied very matter-of-factly. Heero sighed.  
  
"If it isn't any trouble..."  
  
Pagan quickly interrupted him. "It is absolutely no trouble at all. I've been here all day and frankly I'm going out of my mind with boredom."  
  
Heero laughed momentarily at the old man's joke. "Alright Pagan, do you have a pen?" he began. Pagan acknowledged with a grunt-like sound. "Ask her if her offer still stands. If it does, ask her if it is all right with her if I take her up on her offer. Alright, I'll give you the number." Heero paused. He stopped fiddling with the cord to run his fingers across the cool metal as he read the number. "827-3879" he replied quietly. "Alright, I guess I'll talk to you soon!" with that said, Heero hung up the phone and waited.  
  
Pagan looked over the paper in front of him again. Wondering silently what she had offered, he dialed her at work and talked to the secretary. The secretary forwarded the call to her office and Relena answered.  
  
"Hi Pagan." She said to the image of her butler on the screen.  
  
"Miss. Relena, I have a message for you from Master Yuy. He would like to know if your offer still stands?" Pagan looked at her, a sparkle of interest in his otherwise cool eyes.  
  
Relena smiled widely. "It does!"  
  
"Okay," Pagan said reading the next line to himself. "Then he would like to know if it is alright with you if he takes you up on it?" Pagan looked up again from the paper in his hands.  
  
Relena was curious. "Is he there Pagan?"  
  
"No." Pagan said confusion masking his face.  
  
"Oh!" she said to herself, her face a little more sad at the news. But it didn't last long as she remembered the question. "Tell him it would be my honor to allow him to stay at my home until he gets back on his feet." She smiled a brilliant smile. "And Pagan?" She said, as he was about to terminate the connection, satisfied with her answer and knowing what the offer was. He looked up at her again. "Will you pick him up, he just got out of the hospital, I'm sure walking from there to were you are can't be good for him." Pagan smiled. He was already looking forward to having an interesting conversation with Mr. Yuy as he took the scenic rout home.  
  
"I will Miss. Relena. Good bye."  
  
Pagan didn't bother to call Heero back until he was in the limo about half a block from the hospital. He pulled up to the curb next to the phone booth and Heero got in the passenger seat next to Pagan, instead of the back. Pagan took off down some back road that had nice scenery. It was late in January and a light blanket of snow covered the trees. The roads had been plowed well, so driving wasn't a problem. There must have been a good two feet of snow on the ground. They went down a residential street. Two young children were making a snowman on their front lawn. Another group was having a snowball fight from opposite sides of the street. One snowball hit dead center of Heero's window, and Pagan laughed as the younger man jumped while smiling. They passed a lake where a number of people, young and old, where ice-skating. One boy, about fifteen sat with his arm around a young girl's neck. They seemed content to just watch the people skate. Heero looked away.  
  
"So Heero, what do you plan to do now?" Pagan asked after a long silence. Heero didn't have a response and Pagan knew it, so he chose to continue. "I am in charge of the staff under Miss. Relena," he paused to take a sideways glance at the young man next to him who pretended not to see it. "and for some time now, she has been in need of a good bodyguard." Heero's head snapped to his left and looked at Pagan. Pagan was a little caught off guard by the gesture. "I was just thinking, since you have nothing planned, and seem to have no place to go, I could hire you as her bodyguard. You could make a little money, find yourself an apartment, and find a replacement if you no longer want the job. I would be more than happy to write a letter of recommendation for you, for were ever you would like to work after that." Pagan finished.  
  
Heero looked out the window again in deep thought. Then spoke quietly, "I don't think Relena would want me as her bodyguard."  
  
"Why not?" Pagan inquired.  
  
"I would drive her nuts." he smiled. Pagan gasped, Heero actually smiled. He looked at Pagan again, wide grin spread across his face. Pagan smiled also.  
  
"I rather think she would enjoy the company. Besides, I know you would do a good job." Heero looked back out his window his smile subsiding.  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
Relena got back later that night, she was exhausted and just wanted to eat and go to bed. The day had been so stressful she had forgotten that Heero was there. She walked into the dining room and plopped her briefcase on the floor, slumping into the nearest chair. She heard a sound and snapped her head up. What she found was Heero looking at her with a small smile on his face, giggling slightly.  
  
"And what is so funny?" She asked him with a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"You." he replied moving to sit across from her, "That was very undiplomatic!"  
  
She blushed, then chose to change the subject. "Are you enjoying your stay thus far?"  
  
"Oh, yes!" She couldn't tell if he was merely playing or if it was intended as sarcasm. "I haven't even been here twenty-four hours and already I've been offered a job."  
  
"As what?"  
  
"Your bodyguard." He replied, staring intently at her. He was hoping for a reaction, perhaps she would decide for him weather or not he should take the job.  
  
"Why would you want to be my bodyguard?" she asked. He shrugged, losing what little smile was left at the sad expression on her face. "I mean, it's obvious you can't stand to be around me." She said with a hint of spite in her voice. Pure venom, she was on the attack.  
  
Heero's eyes widened at her tone. "That's not true." He replied defensively.  
  
Her eyes hardened as she locked gazes with him. "I thought you hated me."  
  
His expression softened. "Relena, you really think I would have spent all that time protecting you if I hated you."  
  
Her expression just seemed to get more bitter, but with a sadness to it as well. "I thought it was because the world needed me, for peace."  
  
His face softened even more and hope filled his eyes. Relena broke eye contact, no longer able to look into his eyes. "No, I did that because I need you, and because I love you."  
  
Her face softened for a moment. Then hardened again. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face, as hard as she could. At this point she had tears streaming unbidden down her face. It hadn't hurt him. He could withstand a lot more pain than her hand could cause, but he was in a state of shock. It did hurt, because she hit him. "Don't lie to me, I don't want to be a part of some sick joke. You know just because you don't feel doesn't mean you have free range to torment those of us who do." The hurt in her voice made him cringe. She ran out of the room as fast as she could, leaving him behind.  
  
Twenty minutes later there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Who is it?" she asked wiping away fresh tears.  
  
"It's Pagan." Came the muffled reply. She stood and walked to the door, unlocking it. Pagan had a tray of food with him and handed it to her as she opened the door. He didn't know what to say. "Master Yuy left." he managed finally. Relena didn't respond, and Pagan just left without another word spoken.  
  
Relena worked tirelessly the next day. She hadn't touched her lunch she just worked. Suddenly the door opened and a very mad Hildi walked in. Relena looked up but didn't smile, or greet her best friend. From the look on Hildi's face, Relena knew she was in trouble.  
  
"I can't believe you." She said with a hiss of anger.  
  
Relena knew exactly what she was talking about but refused to acknowledge it. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Bull shit!" Hildi cried enraged, then her eyes softened. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt him when you said those things." Relena's eyes met Hildi's for the first time since she had entered. "Do you have any idea how it feels to sit there and watch the perfect soldier cry into Duo's shoulder?"  
  
Relena gasped. "He cried. Why?"  
  
"Why do you think?" Hildi asked, on the offensive again. "He poured his heart out to you. He thought he would finally find inner peace and what do you do. Slap him across the face and call him a liar." She was seething again. "You really have no idea how much you hurt him." Relena was about to speak in her own defense when Hildi cut her off again. "You don't deserve him." With that said she left, and slammed Relena's office door behind her.  
  
Once Hildi was gone her words echoed even more loudly in Relena's ears. "She's right!" Relena said while crying. "I don't deserve him." Then she stopped crying lifting her head from her hands to look at the door. "Even if I don't deserve him. I want to make it right. And maybe..." her words drifted off as she headed for the door.  
  
Duo's doorbell rang and he jumped up from the couch. As he opened the door his face turned sad, and he shivered involuntarily from the cold. "Relena, what are you doing here?" he asked quietly.  
  
She ignored his question. "Is Heero here?" she asked almost desperately.  
  
"No." Duo replied quickly.  
  
Relena was taken back. She had never seen Duo this defensive. "Do you know where I can find him?"  
  
In a low voice, which sounded like a growl, he responded, "No."  
  
She bowed her head and turned on her heel.  
  
She had no idea where to begin looking. She walked aimlessly down the streets yelling his name. People would pretend not to hear her as she described him to each one. Finally, she gave up. Sitting on a park bench she cried into her hands again. She felt a soft tug on her pant leg and looked beside her. There was a young girl maybe four, with bright hazel eyes and soft brown hair.  
  
"What's wrong Miss. Lady?" she asked. Relena almost smiled at how cute she was. "Are you lost?"  
  
"Yes, I've been lost for years." She replied.  
  
"Oh!" said the little girl. "Seems lots of people lost today!" she commented.  
  
"What do you mean?" Relena asked.  
  
"The boy was lost." She said sadly.  
  
"What boy?" Relena asked quietly.  
  
"The dark haired boy sitting by the pond. I ask him the same question, but he said he been lost all his life, and every time he found his way again, someone would push him back. I think it's sad..."  
  
Relena gasped, interrupting the girl. "When did you talk to this boy?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago!"  
  
Relena didn't wait any longer. She sprang from her seat and heeded in a mad dash for the pond.  
  
As she came up over the hill, which overlooked the pond, she stopped mid-stride. Peering out over the grounds below her she looked for a familiar mop of chocolate brown hair. She found what she was looking for at the very edge of the pond. He was sitting on a slab of granite watching the few ice-skaters twirl like ballerinas on the frozen water. From where she was, she couldn't see his face. Slowly, as if she would disturb the ground had she moved to quickly, she made her way toward him. Coming to a stop two yards behind him she took a deep breath.  
  
"Heero." She began, he didn't look up, just stared at the skaters. "You make something up in your mind, like a fairy tale, you don't think it's really going to come true. And when it does, you have to wonder if the world is just throwing you a decoy, or if your fairy tale ending is really coming true." She paused again to take in another deep breath. "You see, I wished for so long, for exactly what you gave me, that when it happened my mind told me that it was to good to be true. So in order to convince myself that the world my mind had created was false, I had to call you false." She took a step forward. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. If only I had realized at the time you were telling the truth I..." she faded off as she exhaled. "I guess I would have found the courage to tell you all that you mean to me, and how much I really love you." She began to cry again but held her footing, she was determined not to crumble. Slowly standing, he turned to her. The tears that streaked  
down her face were nothing compared to what she saw in him. From what she could guess, he had been crying for quite some time, his face was red and soaked in tears. His breath escaping his mouth in white clouds.  
  
"Fairy tales," he began, swallowing deeply, "are figments of the imagination. I am real, I was there standing in front of you. I'm still real, this isn't some make believe fairy tale love." He paused, "This is real." With those words spoken, Relena felt her knees get weak. She took a few unguided steps toward him, hoping she would reach her destination before she fell. Finally she made it to him. She buried her face in his chest and cried, he rested his head on hers and smiled contently. The clouds gathered overhead. The first few flakes of snow gently landed on the ground. But none dared to land on the two, for they would have melted in the warmth they had created and were sharing at that moment.  
  
"So you forgive me?" she asked through sobs.  
  
"How could I ever stay mad at my real life princess. I love you."  
  
And they all lived happily ever after...  
  
I would LOVE reviews.... 


End file.
